


Inside People

by sophie_448



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Make of it what you will, Sibling Incest, but this is a sort of choose your own adventure trash pile, character ages are not explicitly stated, could definitely be read as underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Gerard always has Mikey.





	Inside People

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have to say I didn't expect my first foray into bandom to be Waycest. But, there you go.

Their world is inside. They have to build themselves a make believe kingdom within the confines of a few cramped rooms, because outside is dangerous. Make sure to be home before dark and never pause or linger on the way.

Gerard used to see the kids on TV playing outside, running across fields and swinging and climbing jungle gyms with abandon, unguarded. He never thought they were real. He thinks of the rusted swingset frame at the small, rundown park a couple of blocks away. Nobody plays there.

He’s never been sad about it, though. Not that he can remember. Because other kids might have playgrounds, but Gerard has Mikey. He wouldn’t trade Mikey for a hundred playgrounds.

Later, when they’re too old for playgrounds, nothing’s changed. They still have to build their own world inside these walls. Mikey shakes and sweats, pressed skin to skin with Gerard. Gerard buries his face in the crook of Mikey’s neck, panting and breathing in the sharp sweet smell of him. Their hips work against each other until the friction sends them both over the edge, biting lips together to try to stay quiet.

Gerard rolls to the side and watches Mikey as his breathing evens out. Mikey looks at him with clear, happy eyes. “Love you, Gee,” he says, shifting to get more comfortable, but never breaking contact with Gerard.

Gerard smiles and drops a kiss against the corner of Mikey’s mouth. “Love you too, Mikeyway.”

They don’t have what other people have, and they have to make their world inside. Gerard feels sorry for the outside people, because he has Mikey. They don’t know what they’re missing.


End file.
